


The cross road demon. Guardian Angel.

by RedGap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Demon Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other, Sassy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: In a supernatural Alternate universe, where demons are assigned Guardian Angels, to make them good again. Crowley a cross road demon is attached to a handsome Angel with a British accent, he has never seen any other like. After some time they both grow a friendship which tests them both.
Kudos: 4





	The cross road demon. Guardian Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey first off credit to my best friend who prove read this Tranquil_Tevine.  
> This is my first time writing a supernatural fanfic, with a male OC so please don't be too harsh.
> 
> finally hope you enjoy 😅.

In a pure white office, Ezrea sat at a white desk in his human form. He lives up to the term Angel with long, platinum blond hair tied back. His eyes crystal blue, sharp cheekbones and a soft jawline, he possesses ethereal beauty.

Ezrea sat opposite the desk to Micheal, Ezrea's boss, as one of God's favourite sons. Micheal waited a moment for the angel's full attention, pushing a white folder over to Ezrea who, without hesitation, opened it to look at the contents.

Ezrea creased his brow, as Micheal finally spoke: "Father has said it must be you to convert Crowley, are you aware of his reputation?" he asked bluntly.

Ezrea sat up straight, gazing at Micheal with an expression that was most displeased, for Angel's standards. "Indeed, I am very aware of his reputation. We have even crossed paths, though did not speak on this occasion. Is he even able to be saved? I thought someone would have disposed of him by now." Ezrea queried.

Micheal fixed his grey hat, sighing. "I understand what you mean but, father insists and father is always right. Trust me, brother, I have much faith in you." 

Ezrea returned to the file, scanning its contents again.

'If Micheal has faith in me this will go successfully,' Ezrea thought, closing the folder with confidence. "Well if he doesn't change I will just dispose of him, but you know me, Micheal, failure is not an option," he assured.

Micheal smirked, knowing this all too well. "Good luck Ezrea." 

With business finished here Ezrea clicked his fingers, appearing in an L.A Nightclub. Groaning as the loud dance music hit his ears, it was evident that many sinners were partaking in illegal drugs and large amounts of alcohol. 

'Why can he not be back in Scotland? I hate L.A.' Ezrea bemoaned his situation, passing through the crowd. London, England was his personal preference, certainly not the club scene. Upper-class parties are why he had chosen that particular English accent for himself.

Ezrea found his way to the back where two guards stood, as lower-level demons. Two big, bold men, one white and one black, both wearing dark t-shirts. Ezrea could have easily appeared in Crowley's office, but the element of surprise would surely give him an advantage. Tilting his head just so he ran his finger over the handle of his Angel Blade reverently, ready as he silently approached them.

Ezrea quickly grabbed hold of the head nearest to him, light beaming from his eyes and sent swiftly to hell. The sound of his body dropping alerting the other he went to grab Ezrea, missing as he swiftly dodged. Blade now in hand he sliced the demon's throat, fatal wound glowing with holy light as he crumbles beneath him.

Ezrea returned the blade to his pocket, smugly readjusting his spotless grey suit blazer before reaching a door to the office Crowley was in.

He twisted the doorknob to find Crowley had drawn a pentagram in blood. Ezrea would be alarmed if he knew how to adequately show such a humanlike emotion.

"Wait!" he called out, raising his voice to be heard. 

Crowley stopped, looking over at the one he knew was after him.

Standing by the wall, Crowley glared at the Angel. "Wait for what, you to kill me? I don't bloody think so!" he spat. 

Ezrea put his hands up. "Fergus, I mean you no harm. If you trust me and do what I say, you will not be killed by me or any other Angel for that matter. I am a Guardian Angel." Ezrea announced, calmly.

Crowley observed him warily. "It's Crowley and bollocks, put your Angel Blade on the ground and kick it away. I do have CCTV and know you're armed." he threatened.

Ezrea rolled his eyes doing as told. He took out the blade, dropped it on the floor and kicked it away from both of them. Then Ezrea took a seat on the ground, crossing his arms. "How else do you want me to prove it? I have been assigned to you and I had hoped for cooperation. Do I look like a threat to you?" 

Crowley's forehead creased, raising a bloodied hand in front of him as though to mask his expression. "So them buggers are really giving me a chance after everything I've done." he chuckled.

Ezrea rose to his feet, walking to a blue sofa in the room and opting to sit there instead. "Yes. I fail to see why when I looked over your folder, but Father insisted." Ezrea explained. 

Crowley laughed in response, clapping his hands together and closing a little distance between them. "I guess someone up there likes me. So, God sent a boyfriend to make me nice?" Crowley taunted. 

Ezrea shook his head, the faintest flickering of irritation in his heart. "I am not your boyfriend. I am your Guardian Angel and to put it bluntly, would rather not be wasting my time on you. But unfortunately, this is my job." 

Crowley gave him the once over. "Shame you are pretty," he teased as Ezrea looked down, replying politely. "...Thank you." 

What was that? Confused, Ezrea could have sworn that he felt... something. Quickly brushing away the thought, Crowley sat next to him.

"Okay, pretty boy. Let's get down to business!" Crowley grinned, as the Angel had a foreboding feeling that this task wouldn't be quite so plain sailing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating again soon don't worry ^_^ hope you enjoyed so far.


End file.
